A new stalker?
by Sophiepicklegirl
Summary: A man sits in a bar thinking about his life when the perfect woman walks in...
1. Chapter 1

The first stalker?

I'll wait a little longer, the man thought as he sat at the back of the room, watching people coming in and out of the small diner. If Barratt doesn't show in the next ten minutes I'm off he added to himself, glad to have made a decision.

His phone rang, it was Barratt. He answered it quickly and almost as fast the call was over.

Fifteen minutes.

He had fifteen minutes to wait until his talk with Barratt could begin. He hoped he'd get the information he needed. He hated this town and the weather that came with it. He wanted out of Dodge and Barratt was his sat nav.

He turned back to the beer he was nursing, rolling it slowly round in the bottle then he took a quick pull, tipping his head backwards to allow the cool liquid to slide down his throat.

His thoughts turned to the life that he had. A divorcee with one kid who he barely knew and ex-wife he'd never really understood. She'd remarried and they now had a kid of their own and another on the way. At least one of them had moved on.

His thoughts turned to what was his idea of the perfect woman? Hmm, tall, brunette, blue eyes, long legs, oh yes he was a leg man. Personality? Easy. She had to be hard on the nerves – independent and determined. Not a push over, his last wife had been that and ... well... they should never have gotten married but with a kid on the way...

He let the conversation slide as he took another swig of his beer.

He slid his ass slightly forward so that he could lie back against the back of his chair. He draped one arm over the chair next to him and closed his eyes momentarily as his musings turned darker.

He thought about what he did in his 'spare time'. Running around the countryside playing war games with a bunch of eager new cadets. Toy weapons for toy soldiers. He mentally snorted, if only they knew what war was really like, they'd be less inclined to want to go.

He rubbed his hand over his waistline, feeling the scar that lurked under his clothes.

His mind wandered again, this time to his place of work. So sterile and boring. Black and white and boring. Mainly paperwork, paperwork and more boring paperwork with only the odd bit of fairly routine field work. Sure his business was growing but at what cost?

He had no contact with women, his dark demeanour put them off. Admittedly he used to be a player, but that was before marriage, before he had grown up a little and accepted the responsibility that his job and being a new parent had brought. Responsibility had put him off big time and he scored less and less as his contact with the outside world diminished.

He needed to change direction but didn't know where to start. He took another swig of his drink and looked at his watch. Five minutes, he had five minutes until Barratt arrived.

The door of the diner opened and two women walked in. One was a bit like his ex, but the other one. Now she had a figure. Small pert breasts that never moved against her white tank top and long, long legs encased in jeans that moulded to her perfect ass. Yum he thought. Then his eyes travelled up her body. She had long curly hair and it was deep brown. He decided to add curls to his mental wish list. Double yum. Please say she's got blue eyes, he thought. She seemed to notice that someone was staring at her but before her eyes settled on his table the door opened and Barratt walked in. Barratt distracted him and the woman seemed to relax as his focus moved to the new entrant. Moments later she left with her girlfriend and the pizza they'd ordered.

He never did see what colour her eyes were.

o0o0o0o0o0o

Two days later and he was sitting in a different diner, this time at the behest of one of his contacts to whom he owed a favour. Nursing a glass of water his thoughts returning to the woman he'd seen a few days before.

I'll wait a little longer, the thought as he sat at the back of the room, watching people coming in and out of the small diner, and if she doesn't show in the next ten minutes I'm off he added to himself, glad to have made a decision.

The door opened and a woman walked in.

It was the woman from the other day.

This time she was wearing a red silk shirt that was slightly too tight - the fabric straining against her perfect breasts – plus a heels and skirt combination which made her long legs look even longer. She was looking slightly nervous, obviously looking for someone, her eyes briefly hesitated at his table. He reasoned that she'd obviously recognised him from the other diner, he just hoped the woman he was here to meet looked as tempting. The woman carried on looking round the room before her eyes settled back on him. She had the most striking blue eyes. Yes! He thought, doing a mental happy dance but showing nothing on his blank face.

She moved away from the door and in his direction before stopping at his table. He looked up at her, perhaps...

"Are you Ricardo Manoso?" she asked, sticking her hand out forcefully. He reached out and shook it, more out of shock than anything else. "Stephanie Plum. Hello. I think Connie might have called you about me." she said as she sat down opposite him. She looked terrified but determined as she accepted a coffee that the waitress quickly handed her.

Wow, what a package, the man thought as he waived a waitress over. Perhaps he didn't need his road map after all...

The end

Did you guess it was Ranger? Did ya, did ya?


	2. Chapter 2

Ranger stood at the edge of the parking lot and watch the scene in front of him unfold. He was too far away from her and she was locked to deeply in her own misery for Steph to notice him so he just stood, glued to the spot, as Morelli walked over to 'his' Babe. To the casual eye Joe looked calm but Manoso knew better, he could see the tension in the other man's shoulders and the oh so slight scowl on his face.

Steph was sitting with her long legs folded up in front of her with her arms wrapped round them, watching her latest PoS slowly melting, flames licking gracefully from its interior. Her chin was resting on her knees and her eyes were locked on the carnage. She was oblivious to the people frantically moving around her, doing a futile job of trying to save her car.

Joe crouched down in front of her, blocking her view, she looked up slowly and blankly at him. He watched a muscle in Morelli's jaw twitch. Yep, Ranger could see he was pissed alright.

A short conversation took place then Joe reached out and grabbed her hand, yanking her hard as he stood up. Reluctantly she followed him to a standing position. He made no move to comfort her or try to ease her pain. Instead he began to wave his hands round and pace about and even from where he was standing, Ranger could hear the odd comment.

"Maalox"

"Button factory"

"Madness"

"Quit"

Ranger couldn't take any more and walked over to where Steph was standing, his eyes locked on her. Concern written behind them.

"Babe?" he asked, stopping Joe in his tracks.

Steph turned to look at him, snapping out of her reverie. Ranger did a mental chuckle, it was obvious she'd been in the land of Denial from the moment Joe had walked over to her.

She smiled at him "Fine, Ranger, just fine and dandy. It wasn't my fault, you know" she added sheepishly. He almost smiled and leant forward tucking a curl behind her smudge-ridden face. "Need a ride?"

"Yeah, that would be great. Joe was finished anyway." She added pointedly, giving him a Burg death glare.

Joe returned it before turning on his heels, waving a hand behind him and stomping off, muttering about death and Batman or something.

Ranger took her gently by the elbow and steered towards the Explorer he was driving before opening the door and helping her up. So his hands lingered on her ass a little longer than they should have done but at that moment if he'd dropped her pants and taken her from behind he doubted she would have even noticed.

"Where to, Babe?" he asked, hoping she wanted comfort with him on 7.

"My apartment, please. That is if it's OK with you."

Ranger did a mental pout which clearly didn't make it to his face but set off towards her crappy flat anyway. Minutes later they arrived and he parked by the dumpster. Seems her parking karma rubbed off on him, he mused as he climbed down and went round to help Steph.

Minutes later he'd checked out her apartment and deemed it safe to enter so gently pulled Steph in.

"Want to talk about it?" he asked as she wandered into the kitchen with him following behind.

"Nah. Same old, same old" she nonchalantly replied as she reached into the fridge for a couple of bottles of water.

At that moment Ranger's phone went off. He quickly took the call. "Sorry, Babe, duty calls" he said, effectively stopping any conversation they may have been about to have. He ruffled her tangled curls, smiled slightly and left. Again.

He sprinted down the stairs and out the door. Again. Would he ever be able to have a conversation with Steph and tell her how he felt. How did he feel? He thought as he turned over the engine and exited her parking lot.

It took eight minutes to get to where he was needed and in that time he thought about how he really felt about Stephanie Michelle Plum. He smiled ironically as he realised that he was her own personal long term stalker. Perhaps a lot more subtle than all the others before and since, but he'd been fixated with her since that day in the diner when he'd been waiting for Barratt.

Ok, so he didn't have her picture plastered all over his walls – they were in his head and heart instead.

Ok, so he didn't send her cryptic messages – he just said "Babe" instead.

Was he ever going to take it up to the next level? Probably not, after all Morelli was still in her life and it looked like he was probably going to be there forever. He couldn't give his life to her only for her to go back to the cop. He wouldn't be able to cope with the rejection.

As he pulled up behind Brown's vehicle he'd reached a decision. He'd stay her stalker, after all, that was what he was best at, wasn't it?

o0o0o0o0o0o

Steph pulled herself reluctantly from her now tepid bath, sliding her hands over her body to remove the bubbles before stepping out and wrapping a bald towel round herself. After drying most of her body she padded across her threadbare carpet and into her closet, looking for a clean pair of jeans and t-shirt.

In the background she could hear her cell phone ring with the theme tune to the Sopranos, it was Joe. She walked through to it and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Cupcake"

"Hi Joe" she said, sighing sadly.

"Sorry, Steph. I didn't mean to have a go at you. It's just that I get so worried about you. Can I come round and make it up to you? The boys miss you." He added hopefully.

"Fine, as long as you bring food with you – the cupboards are bare" she added, still with sadness in her voice.

"Be there in 5, I'm in the parking lot" he replied, a grin clearly evident in his voice.

"Smartass" she replied, almost smiling.

Steph finished getting dressed, leaving her hair loose to fall down her back. She threw on some war paint and went to face Joe, putting on a couple of coats of mascara for courage. She figured she might need it after the thinking she'd done whilst in the bath.

o0o0o0o0o0o

"So, you're saying you need a break, right?" Joe said as he reached for the last piece of pizza.

"Yeah, something like that" Steph replied.

"Why?" he asked, genuinely surprised that she'd reached her decision so easily. Come on, it wasn't as if he didn't shout at her on a regular basis, plus the make-up sex was phenomenal. There must be more to it than that, he thought as he chewed.

"I don't know. I just think we're not good for each other. You drink too much Maalox, I ruin too many cars. TPD spends its life paying out on bets related to my work..."

"That's easy, quit and come and live with me." Joe grinned, waggling his eyebrows.

"Joe!" Steph groaned. "You don't get it do you. Sure the sex is great, but the arguments aren't. The making up doesn't outweigh the shit that goes before it any more. I'm really sorry, Joe, but I need to get my head clear."

Joe could see she meant it and stopped, his pizza just inches from his mouth which was open in readiness. He put it down onto the box and leant forward.

"Have you thought about this, I mean really thought about this?" he asked, leaning forward and resting his forearms on his legs.

"The details, no. The overall picture, yes." Steph replied, dipping her head.

"It's him, isn't it" Joe hissed out "You're going to run off to _him_, fall into his arms." He leaned further forward and if looks could kill then she'd have been badly damaged at least.

"No!" she said, snapping her head up to look at him. "Why do you always think it's about Ranger? This has nothing to do with him. He's just a friend. He's made that very clear that's all we could ever be." She stood up "Damnit Joe, this is about me. Us. My life. Your life." She went and stood by the window looking out. "I've realised that I need to grow up. Look at my life, Joe! Look at my _crappy_ apartment" she whined, turning round and sweeping one of her arms out to demonstrate. "Is what we have and _this_ all I have to show for 31 years of life? I suck, our relationship sucks. _This_ flat sucks."

"Ok, ok. I'm sorry" Joe mumbled as he stood up and wandered over to where she stood. "Can I at least give you a hug before I go?" he asked gently.

She nodded and he wrapped her up in his arms, kissing her head. "I guess you're right, though I had hoped we be together for a bit longer. If you need me you know where I am. I'll always love you Cupcake." He added, tightening his grip slightly before pulling her back. He could see big tears in her eyes so turned to leave knowing she'd want to release them in private.

"Any time, day or night, call me and I'll be there." He said as he picked up his jacket and left.

Steph turned back to the window and looked down on the parking lot. What she'd done hadn't been easy but it had been for the best. Joe could finally move on and find someone to share his dreams with. She'd known for a long time that she couldn't be that person. It had just taken today's events to push her over the edge. To make the break that they so badly needed.

Joe was walking towards his car and turned to look up at her window. Seeing her there he waved and blew her a kiss before heading off to get on with his life.

Steph turned away and looked at the sight before her. She needed to change everything. She needed a refuge from the world outside. She reached for her phone and pressed speed dial, she knew just who to turn to.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Steph had created three large piles. One for charity, one to keep and one to throw away. Most of her things belonged on the latter pile which make her stop and shake her head in disbelief and sadness, yeah, she really was doing the right thing. She'd worked late into the night so that it would all be sorted before her Mom arrived with the cavalry.

She wandered into the kitchen feeling strangely elated. Perhaps it was the adrenalin, who's to say. But already she felt better about her life. She would be moving forward soon and she felt a slight tremor of excitement.

She put the coffee pot on and threw a pop tart into the toaster. Rex looked at her. "What?" she asked "don't worry I still love you, but if you don't start to add to this relationship, I might change my mind" he twitched his whiskers stared at her momentarily then busied himself with creating a nest from his wood shavings before disappearing into his newly created home.

The door bell rang and she wandered over to let her parents in, they were closely followed by Edna, Mary Lou and Lula. All were armed with old clothes and rubber gloves. She smiled her thanks as she let the redecorating crew into her tired home.

o0o0o0o0o0o

Tank wandered down to the gym, towel wrapped round his neck, deep in thought. Lula had told him some interesting news last night and he wanted to share it with his best friend.

He opened the door to find Ranger sparring with Ram, both men covered in a sheen of sweat. They were evenly matched at this particular discipline and it would be interesting to see who would win. Ram feinted with his staff and Ranger blocked him before planting one end on the ground and using it as a lever to round house his opponent. Ram went down heavily, landed awkwardly and surrendered. Ranger bent down to help him up and to pat him on the back but noticed that Ram's leg didn't look right. He blinked in Tank's direction and the larger man immediately reached over to the intercom and called for Brown to come take a look.

"Dislocated knee" said Bobby a few minutes later. The two mobile men helped carry Ram to Bobby's surgery then left them to it. A muffled yell came from behind the door they'd just closed as Ranger and Tank wandered back towards the gym, they grimaced at each other. Looked like Ram would be on monitor duty for a while.

"Got some interesting news last night from Lula" Tank began. Ranger raised an eyebrow.

"Looks like Bomber's leaving" he added, knowing it would stop Ranger in his tracks. He also knew that Ranger saw himself as her self-appointed guardian. He wondered what Manoso was thinking.

"When?"

"few days."

"Why?"

"Because she's had enough."

"Where?"

"Europe."

"How long?"

"Who knows."

"The cop?"

"Finished, done and dusted."

Ranger nodded his understanding and turned round to leave. Suddenly he didn't have the stomach for any more exercise. Where would he be without his diversion? His distraction? His Babe?

He headed to seven to have a long think in the shower. Was it time to fess up? Would that stop her from leaving? Was he too late? He shook his head as thoughts skittered round in his head.

"Babe, what are you up to?" he sighed out loud as he stripped off and entered the cocooning jets.

o0o0o0o0o0o

Steph felt nervous as she pulled into Haywood. The gates swung open silently and gracefully allowing her into the bowels of the building.

After parking up next to Ranger's Cayenne she took a large breath and got out of the Buick, not bothering to lock it up after herself. She knew it wouldn't ever be stolen and was even more unlikely to wander whilst she was under Rangeman's protection.

Almost immediately the door to the elevator opened silently and expectantly. She grinned nervously the words "welcome to my parlour said the spider to the fly" popping into her head. She took another deep breath to steady her nerves in anticipation of the conversation to come.

The doors opened too soon and she walked out to a silent 5th floor. Business as usual, except that all eyes were surreptitiously looking at her. She gave a nervous smile and walked to Ranger's office, praying he wouldn't be there. She wasn't sure exactly how to tell him she was leaving...

As luck would have it the door was open and he wasn't there so she quickly went up to his desk and started to unload the trackers and keys from her purse. She felt him before she saw him and span round just as Ranger walked into the room. She tried to hide all the gizmos under her hands.

He gave her a quizzical look and raised an eyebrow, waiting for her to start talking as he glided across the room and stopped inches away from her. He leant around her and picked up the fob for seven, focusing on it as he turned it over slowly in his hand.

Steph couldn't do or say anything. She could feel the sadness he was radiating. She took another deep breath and closed her eyes.

"Ranger, I'm leaving" she said matter of factly.

"I know" came the sad reply "want to tell me why?" He also wanted to know why it had taken her nearly a week to tell him, but guessed she had her reasons.

Steph stepped away from him and the desk and plonked herself down on the couch, leaning forward so that she could drop her arms onto her knees and look down towards the floor.

"I went home and had a long soak in the bath after my last car exploded and whilst lying there, desootifying I did a lot of thinking. As I got out I picked up a towel that was so old and threadbare I could almost see through it. Then I stepped into my bedroom and nearly caught my foot on the hole in my carpet." She looked up, Ranger nodded for her to continue as he walked over to his door, turned the sign on the outside to engaged and shut it softly. He then returned to his desk and leant back against it, silently urging her to continue.

"Morelli came round with a pizza as my cupboards and fridge were empty and suggested that even after our latest fight we should just climb back onto the Joe and Steph merry-go-round. I told him I wasn't interested and after a brief and pretty mature discussion we both agreed that we would be better as friends. I don't want to look back at my life in ten years' time and see the same situation. Crappy apartment, crappy on-off relationship with Joe, crappy life..." she added quietly.

"Is your life really that bad, Babe?" Ranger asked, butting in as he crossed his ankles and arms at the same time. He cocked his head slightly to one side. If Steph hadn't known better she would have thought he was laughing at her.

"Yes and no." She whispered as her eyes misted slightly.

Ranger wanted to fold her up in his arms and hold her forever, but instead pushed himself off the desk and couched down in front of her, taking her hands gently in his. "Babe, your life is full of surprises most of which aren't always what you want, granted. But I have never known you to sound so defeated. What has happened to make you want to leave?" He stared intently into her eyes, knowing the secret was lying behind them, in there somewhere. Would she open up and really tell him what she was thinking?

Steph blinked and took a deep breath. Ranger noticed her reaction. That must have been the third or fourth time she'd pulled herself together since he'd been alerted to her pulling up to the building.

"I need to get away completely. There's too much holding me back here. I know I've improved at my job – but not enough. I know I am loved by friends and family, but that's no longer enough either. Ranger you've always told me to try and fly and that you would help me in any way that you can. I have one big favour to ask you."

Ranger did a mental happy dance, she was going to ask for his help, he just knew it. He'd turn her into GI Jane before you could say Manoso you're a Sex God...

"Ranger?"

He stopped mid thought. Must be aware of your surroundings, Manoso! His inner voice chuckled. He looked directly into her eyes again. "sorry" he said almost sheepishly.

"Ranger." She took another deep breath before continuing "Will you let me go so that I can move away and learn to fly on my own? Please?"

Ranger felt a part of his heart splinter off and fall out of his chest. Had he heard her right? She wanted away from him? No! But she'd used the please word...

"Please, Ranger, let me go" she whispered before wriggling out of his hands. She stood up and moved away from his force field. She needed to get out of the building before her resolve crumbled. He didn't want her the way she wanted him. They could only ever be friends, right? Eventually it would be enough, but right now she knew she had to leave. Start again. Without him. Her distraction.

The thought terrified her but what if he found someone else whilst she waited patiently for something he could not or would not ever give her? That thought frightened her even more. No, she had to go, heal her heart and begin again. Somewhere new. Alone.

She reached the door before he spoke again. She turned round. He was still crouched on the floor where they had both been moments before. A look of surprise and hurt on his face. He seemed genuinely surprised at her request and for a moment she wondered if she'd read him wrong after all.

"When, where. For how long?" he forced out softly, his eye closed, desperately wanting a reply he knew he was not going to get.

"Tomorrow. Europe. Don't know."

He nodded in recognition of her reply but was unable to look at her as she turned back to leave.

"Thank you, Carlos. Thank you for letting me go." She whispered as she fled his office.

o0o0o0o0o0o

Steph pulled up to her parent's house. Tonight she would be staying in her old room before her flight to Florence, Italy. Her Dad had phoned Tia Ana and had arranged for her to go there until she found her feet. She'd enough money to pay for her airfare and about six month's rent. Her aunt had been insulted that she wanted to pay for her accommodation so Steph would have a small pot for rainy day funds. Yippee.

As she turned off the engine she spotted Mary Lou and Connie waiting for her on the porch and she gave them a watery grin as she stepped out of the car.

Was she doing the right thing? God knows! She just hoped that being away from Trenton would allow her to sort her life out for good. Give her the space she needed to spread her wings. Grow up. Move on.

Oh crap! What I am doing she mentally screamed as she reached two of her best friends. They grinned at her and led her inside to join more friends and family for a low key leaving party. As she went to put her keys in her pocket she felt something she wasn't expecting to find and pulled it out to investigate. It was her key fob for Haywood. How the hell had Ranger gotten it into her pocket?

"Oh, my Man of mystery" she whispered longingly. She said it so softly that only Lula heard her but she pretended that she hadn't.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks so much for your reviews. Please forgive my English, I do try to write 'American' but don't always get it right – I'm from England and my Home Counties diction is far more formal than other parts of the country so will be very different to what you're used to. 'Whilst' is a word widely used round here, honest. **

**Until I started reading JE's works I had no idea of what a tasty cake, stoop or gang banger was (in the UK a gang bang is group sex...), plus I can't get my head round a yard – in England it's a small strip of space (usually a few feet long/wide) outside the back door of a terraced house and is only found in houses which were historically located in poor areas. And though it grates to use it, I will as it's what most of the Fanfic readers are used to! **

**I also have a hang up about using the same noun in a sentence/paragraph (blame my English tutors for that one) so put in words that I thought you might still know – flat being a prime example... Sorry!**

**:o(**

**Anyway explanation over, on with my story...**

Tia Ana, an older version of Steph, minus the curls and plus a few inches round her waist, picked Steph up from the airport with a big smile and an even bigger hug before bundling her and her small bag into her beaten up Fiat. It had probably been bright red when new but constant sun had turned it to a dull rusty orange version of its former self. They quickly pulled away from the terminal and into the frantic Italian traffic and the scorching midday sun.

Steph only knew the basics about her Aunt. She met her late husband Marco Bianchi when he'd been stationed at the Olmsted Airforce Base (now Harrisburg International Airport) for two years. They'd been introduced at a wedding in Trenton and had quickly fallen in love. When he'd finished his tour of duty they returned to Firenze (Florence) and his father's farm as a young married couple. Marco died twelve years ago from cancer and Ana decided to sell off a lot of the land as it was too much for her to handle but she kept the original building and continued to grow olives and fennel she also had several bee hives on her 30 acres. When Marco died, She renovated some old outshouses and created four holiday villas which were rented out most of the year round - mainly to artists. She also added a large swimming pool at the same time.

Her family extended to an elderly brother, Marco's parents and her three sons, Anthoni, Alejandro and Eduardo . Eduardo, a design engineer, still lived at home and his fiancee, Lina, practically lived there too but Tia Ana turned a blind eye to it all as it was only five weeks until they tied the knot. After the wedding they were moving to Napoli with his job. Her two older sons, both lawyers, lived in Firenze itself but came home regularly to see everyone. Just because.

Just because, what, Steph couldn't be sure, but it sounded like they were all pretty close and she couldn't wait to meet the rest of her Aunt's family for the first time. She just hoped they spoken some English as her Italian was mainly limited to words you wouldn't want your children to repeat at the dinner table.

About an hour later they pulled onto a rough dirt track that seemed to extend over the horizon but a few minutes later they turned a corner round some stubby olive trees and a large rocky outcrop and Steph looked down a slight incline to the prettiest two story brick built house she'd ever seen. It was quite large and made of big blocks of pale stone with small windows and a huge solid wood door that had silvered with age. Around its front step were several terracotta pots filled with brightly coloured geraniums.

"That's the farm, we're home" Ana beamed out and nodding in the building's direction, obviously pleased with her niece's reaction. Steph grinned back as they pulled up in front of it, a large dry dust cloud enveloping them as they came to a stop.

They climbed out and Ana led her round the back. "Eduardo can pick up your things later, Dear" she said as she walked them through to the kitchen where she reached into the fridge pulled out a large jug of cloudy lemonade. They both took a long drink after their journey and, drink in hand, Ana gave Steph the guided tour.

The holiday villas were part of a terrace set slightly off to the side of the main building. Each front door was accessed from a tall covered walkway that ran the length of the terrace, providing plenty of shade for the inhabitants, yet allowing anyone sitting there a full view of the garden from between the arches that settled on slim pillars holding the roof up. Small windows gave light into interiors of the spacious yet simple houses.

The yard was well thought out with plenty of shade and the large rectangular swimming pool which sat slightly to one side had several loungers and small tables dotted around its edges. Stubby, uneven shaped trees and small lengths of irregular walls which ran seemingly haphazardly around the yard gave respite from the midday sun.

Once the tour was over Steph was left to her own devices so she went to the room she'd call her own for the next few months. She quickly unpacked and stowed her clothes away in the wardrobe that had been cleared out for her. She picked up her laptop and dropped it onto the small table under the window. From this position she could see out over the valley below and to the hills on the other side. Once she'd finished she lay down on her bed in her thinking position and looked round the room which was simply but elegantly furnished, comfortable and welcoming.

Much like her Aunt.

She was surprised at how similar they looked and reckoned that most people seeing them together would assume they were mother and daughter. Even their eyes were the same bright blue which surprised her but which, according to Tia Ana, was very common in the North of the Country and as the family had originated in Trento which was not far from the border with Switzerland it made sense. It also explained why her grandparents had moved to Trenton when they emigrated to the US as a young married couple. Apparently the name had sounded like home.

Steph lay on her bed in her thinking position and thought about everything that had happened in the last couple of weeks. Her break from Joe had been mainly pain free. She'd still have his friendship and for that she was grateful. Leaving other parts of her life behind was more difficult. She'd miss her dysfunctional family, especially the antics of her wonderful grandmother, her father's calm demeanour and her mother's cooking which demonstrated her love. She'd even miss the Kloughns after a fashion. She'd miss her eccentric girlfriends, especially Mary Lou but she'd catch up with them and the Burg gossip via the webcam and email account she'd set up before she'd left.

She rolled over onto her front and rested her chin on her clenched fist.

Ranger.

She didn't even know where to start with him. He was her best friend and gave her the impression that his attraction to her was not all because she was a forbidden fruit for most of the time they'd known each other. But his messages were so mixed. He'd told her that he didn't 'do' relationships and that he loved her _in his own way_ whatever that meant. He'd also told her that she was 'entertainment' on his budget sheets but had proceeded to rescue her and give her cars to break on a regular basis. She rolled back onto her back and stared up at the ceiling as she continued to think. Could Ranger give her more? She really had no idea. Best to put him back in his 'box' for another day she decided as she finished her deliberations and went in search of food. Suddenly she was starving.

She wandered into the kitchen and felt a pair of eyes looking at her. She turned to see an old man, probably in his late seventies or early eighties with a kind yet cheeky glint in his eyes.

"So" he started "you be my piccola niece, Stephanie. Yes?" he finished in his best English. She smiled gently and nodded.

"Come, sit!" he said, more of a friendly command than an order. "Now we make lunch, you talk, me listen." He added.

He stood up and ambled over to the fridge and began pulling the makings of a meal from inside. Steph took the items and put them on the table. Cheese, ham, olives, cucumber, bread...

o0o0o0o0o0o

"So you see, Papi" Steph said in conclusion "I need to find out who I am. My life has become such a mess and I need to take it apart and put it back together in the right order. I figured I might be able to do that here." She looked at the kindly old man at her side who was carefully drizzling olive oil and balsamic vinegar over a large plate of soft juicy tomato slices. It was obvious that he'd understood everything that she'd said by the replies he'd been giving her.

"Here. Yes. Good place to grow. Speak with Ana, she help you grow." He said leaning over and squeezing her arm.

At that moment a familiar could be heard in the courtyard and footsteps announced the arrival of Ana plus one other.

Steph looked up to see the most beautiful pair of deep brown eyes looking down at her. "Steph, I'd like you to meet Alejandro Bianchi." Steph just looked at the man behind the face and forgot to breathe.

o0o0o0o0o0o

"One day at a time, Manoso" he whispered to himself as he drank his coffee. Today was going to be a better day than yesterday and tomorrow would be better than today. He had to move forward. The light was gone, but he needed to concentrate, even in the darkness.

He mentally pulled himself together as he heard a knock at his door. He looked up from his computer to see Tank resting against it and studying him.

"Tonight. You need a night off. Come out and play." He said then abruptly turned and left.

Ranger stared blankly back at him and decided he wasn't about to be ordered about, even by Tank so he stood up and followed him to the break room. "Shrewd move, _Pierre_." He said, motioning to the witnesses that were sitting round, enjoying a brief respite from their tasks.

Tank grinned, please that at least Ranger had followed him. Taking it as a good sign he spoke again. "Some of the guys and I are headed out and we all think you need some down time, you haven't left the building since..." he allowed his sentence to trail away. Ranger would know what he was talking about.

Ranger angled his head and squinted at him "You're not going to let this go, are you?" he said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Damn right, I'm not" came the amused reply.

"Ok, time and place" Ranger sighed out as an almost smile flitted across his face.

"Banjo's, 2100 hours. Hal's driving."

Ranger nodded, turned and left.

Tank turned to the men sitting round the room. "Show's over folks. My money is on 2200 hours" he said as he too left the stunned silence of the break room.

o0o0o0o0o0o

The music was too loud and the merry men were too drunk Ranger thought as he sat and watched the evening unfold. He sat in the corner of the booth, grumpily. Why had he agreed to a night out anyway? He'd rather be up on 7, dreaming about the girl he'd lost.

Connie was keeping him up to date with what was happening in Italy, but it wasn't enough. He wanted to be there. He wanted to beat this Alejandro guy into the ground. Looked like Steph was moving on. Without him. Damn! It was Alejandro this, Alejandro that. He was teaching her to swim. He'd taken her quad biking. They'd been to her cousin's wedding together and to Rome for the weekend...

It was all too much and Ranger was convinced that he had lost her to this Alejandro. Sure, she'd sent him a couple of postcards, the words of which were etched onto his brain "Hi Ranger, never coming back (only joking!) Steph" and "Hi Ranger, can't believe what I've been doing! Italy is wonderful and so are its people. The sunsets from Tia Ana's house are incredible. See ya! Steph". He scowled. She hadn't finished with 'love from' Steph, or 'missing you' Steph. No, she was obviously involved with this Alejandro guy but didn't want to hurt his feelings. He grinned sadly and turned his attention back to the room.

Santos was currently eating a tall blonde woman on the dance floor. Hands everywhere. Ranger knew how his evening would end. Ram was also draped over a long legged blonde. He'd lost sight of most of the others but occasionally would see them as they moved round the dance floor or went in search of a drink. He was pretty much alone with his bad mood and sour face.

Tank and Lula were at the bar having a heated debate about something. He chuckled to himself and shook his head slightly. Tank took no shit from anyone but somehow he was putty in Lula's hands. She had her hands on her hips and from the looks of it she was going into full Rhino mode. Tank sensed the danger and pulled her in for a passionate kiss. His tactic must have worked because as they both came up for air, they were smiling stupidly at each other.

Ranger sighed, closed his eyes and leant back against the head rest. He felt the bench dip and a soft breath tickled his ear. He turned round, eyes wide as he was pulled into a bone melting kiss by a slim woman who slid onto his lap. Perhaps tonight he would let himself forget and just maybe he'd start to move on...

**This might be the last chapter for a while as we're off on holiday to France on Friday. If I get a chance, I'll get one more out before we go. Hope you enjoy...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone, Back from my holidays now. Thanks so much for your wonderful reviews. I really upset some of you with what Ranger got up to in the last chapter, didn't I?  
**  
The woman slid her hands up his chest and onto his neck trying to deepen the kiss but Ranger pulled away sharply. Somehow he just couldn't bring himself to commit any further to the woman who'd snuck uninvited into his arms. Steph had snuck uninvited into his heart and look where _that_ had got him, he thought, sadly.

All will be revealed, please read on...

He placed his hands on the woman's shoulders and gently pushed her away, she sensed his reluctance to take things forward and moved back from him, pulling herself from his lap.

"I'm sorry" he said, regret in his eyes. "It's not you, it's me" she gave him a slightly drunk 'whatever' glare and stood up. As she walked away she muttered something under her breath. He could have sworn she made some comment about probably stupid idea of Fred's anyway, but frankly it came as a relief to him to be out of her clutches so he didn't care.

Suddenly he needed to leave.

Ranger spotted Hal and wandered over, checking his watch. They'd only been there an hour and it felt as if he'd been there forever. He should never have agreed to come.

Hal was nursing a beer and eyeing up a small Hispanic looking woman who was giggling with her girlfriends and casting furtive glances in his direction. Looks like Tank might not be the only one with a warm bed tonight, Ranger thought darkly. He told Hal he was leaving and left to go outside and grab a cab, not noticing the other man checking what time it was.

It was 10.01pm. Hal swore softly to himself, Tank had won.

Again, damn him!

With that thought in his head Hal quickly pulled out his phone and dialled a number, speaking briefly to the person on the other end.

Ranger wandered outside and it wasn't long before a cab pulled up and Ranger climbed in, totally unaware of anything other than the need to get back to the calm of his penthouse suite where he could dream about all that had slipped through his fingers. Would he ever be able to go out and just have some pussy ever again? He realised that it would be a long time until he was ready to face another woman for company. After Steph.

After Steph...

"Where to?" a familiar voice asked, shaking him from his dark thoughts.

It was Frank Plum.

"Haywood Street, please, Mr Plum" he replied.

He caught Frank's eyes staring at him in the rear view mirror. "Look like you could do with a drink, son, am I right?" Frank asked. For some reason Ranger nodded. The taxi pulled away from the curb and headed out into the traffic.

They drove for about ten minutes, neither man spoke. Ranger was intrigued. He could smell a rat but couldn't work out how or why. After all, Steph was living a new life in Italy and it looked as if she had an incentive to stay indefinitely. He pushed the thought away and tried to work out what Mr Plum wanted. A few moments later Frank pulled into a small parking lot and stopped in front of a compact all night diner.

They both exited the car and walked past the diner's oversized window through which a bright light shone out, cheerfully illuminating the sidewalk and dancing in the puddles caused by a recent short, sharp shower. Frank grabbed the door, pulled it open and they walked inside. Immediately the warmth of the diner enveloped them and welcomed both men in.

The walls were a warm canary yellow and looked as if they'd been recently painted, Ranger could almost smell the paint and the floor was made up of black and white tiles in a checker board pattern that again looked fairly new. The chef casually leant behind the stainless steel topped counter at the back of the room waiting to be put to use. Matching blue bar stools with leather powder puff cushions sat waited patiently in line in front of the counter for people to sit on them.

Somehow the whole place felt excited and hopeful like a young girl attending her first prom.

Frank led Ranger to a side booth with blue leather benches and they both slid in, opposite each other. A young waitress wandered over with coffee and two large cups which she placed down and filled quietly and efficiently.

"Evening, Frank" she said in a welcoming voice.

"Hi Kimberley" he replied, smiling up at her. "The usual?" she asked

"Yeah"

"And for your friend."

"Yeah, same again for him, please."

Ranger looked quizzically at the man opposite him. "Don't tell Ellen, she thinks I spend my shift working hard." Frank said, laughing softly at Ranger's look of surprise.

Ranger really didn't have a clue why he was here and he certainly had no idea what he'd just agreed to eat. There was something about the Plums that caught him off guard time and again. He could see where Steph got her ability to confuse him from. He shook his head and waited for Frank to tell him just what they were doing here.

Two large plates piled high with eggs, pancakes, bacon and home fries appeared in front of them together with a jug of maple syrup.

Ranger looked at Frank, shrugged his shoulders and tucked in. Today was definitely not a temple day.

o0o0o0o0o0o

Steph smiled at Alejandro and ran down the sun baked dusty hill, giggling. He chased after her, yelling like an idiot. It was days like this that she felt totally carefree. Ok, nearly totally carefree, there was a certain little something missing and she knew that she needed to go home to get it. They reached the bottom of the hill out of breath and smiling.

"You've really improved" he said laughing and pulling her towards him for a hug.

"Yeah, you nearly didn't catch me." She said, returning the hug. They let go and sat down, sitting side by side nearly touching and locked in their own thoughts, watching the sun slowly sinking gracefully behind the hill they'd just run down. He kissed her hair gently.

"I'll miss you, you know" he said softly.

"I know" she replied "But it's time. I need to go home. Home to my friends and family and..."

"Ranger" he finished for her softly.

She turned and smiled at him, nodding her head. "If he'll have me, that is." She added gently.

"Why wouldn't he want you back, Cuz?" Alejandro asked. Genuinely surprised at her lack of confidence. It wasn't as if she wasn't a great package. Fun to be with, headstrong, beautiful in a natural way, loyal and kind. If they hadn't been related...he let the thought drift off unfinished and turned back to look at the beautiful deep salmon pink farewell the sun was painting as it disappeared behind the hill.

"Steph, it's obvious the man loves you. After all he gave you back your key fob. I think he was trying to tell you he'd wait for you. You're the only woman who's ever been in his inner sanctuary. I think that says a lot about him, don't you? Give him a chance. I think he'll be the first person you see when you get off the plane."

Steph turned to look at him. "I haven't told him when my plane lands and I've made everyone at home swear to secrecy. I plan to meet him on his territory, once I've unpacked, so that he feels safe and I can run away if I have to. I want to keep our first meeting secret, just in case."

"Steph, have faith, will you?" Alejandro said, laughing gently. "The man would have to be mad not to welcome you back into his arms."

They sat in silence as the sun finally left the sky.

Finally she whispered "thank you " before reaching out and squeezing his hand. She then stood up, ran her hands down the backs of her jeans and yelled "last one back's a squashed tomato" over her shoulder as she set off up the other side of the hill grinning and racing towards the farmhouse. Alejandro was hot on her tail.

o0o0o0o0o0o

Ana grinned as the two young friends bounded breathless and grinning into the kitchen. Alejandro and Steph had been inseparable since they'd first met over five months ago and slowly, bit by bit he'd helped her work out what she wanted from her life and she in return had given him the strength to rebuild his.

Ana carried on pushing a large iron paella pan back into the oven having just checked it and adjusted the seasoning of the steaming rice dish that filled it.

Papi sat in his usual place by the fire and gently rocked his old, spacious rocking chair back and forth. His ancient face had lit up as the two young people entered the room. Ana had seen his reaction to them and smiled inwardly.

"Perfect timing, Alejandro, you can set the table" Ana said standing up and shutting the oven door "and Steph, can you muster the troops please?"

Both nodded and set out to fulfil her request.

Each Sunday guests from the villas were encouraged to join in and as many of them were long time regulars they were treated like part of the family anyway so Steph went off to find everyone to spread the news that dinner was ready.

Ten minutes later, eighteen people were sat in a large paved area overlooking the side of the garden furthest from the holiday villas.

Steph, who was the last to sit down, hadn't taken much notice of this space when she'd first arrived but it soon became very important to her. It slept in deep shade most of the day but at about six o'clock it slowly awoke and came into its own as the evening sun gently caressed the vines that hung from the tall dark wood pergola standing over it, bathing the whole area in dappled soft sunlight. Once the sun had gone and the evening darkened Ana lit candles on the table that made the place seem cocoon-like and safe.

It was a good place to heal, Steph thought.

Tia Ana called it her thinking place and her and Steph spent many an early evening sitting and discussing the events of the day within its warm cocoon, listening to the cicadas chirp noisily to each other. Papi often joined them and as the evening progressed the numbers round the table would grow as others would wander over to share a glass of Bellini, white wine or limoncello and help put the world to rights. Steph had benefitted from Tia Ana's gentle wisdom here, just as Papi had predicted. Steph thought back to one such occasion:

_So, I get that you and Joe aren't together any more, but what I don't understand is why you can't just hook up with Ranger. After all," Ana smiled as if remembering a private joke "you could have pretty much the same set up with him as you had with Joe. You know, on and off if you want it, sex on tap..." she winked and then waited for Steph to reply._

"_I do still love Joe but only as a friend, Tia Ana, but there's something precious about what I've got with Ranger. I feel privileged to be called his friend and I know that is not an easily won position to be in. We had one beautiful night together but if we just ran back into bed now, I'd lose so much more than I ever had with Joe if we split up. Ranger's so integral to my being that I can't imagine my life without him in it." _

"_But you've just spent five months apart and you've survived. Who's to say you couldn't do it again?" the older woman demanded gently._

_Steph knew her Aunt was pushing her to really open up and tell her the truth. She mentally squared her shoulders and finally admitted her feelings, to herself as much as to her Aunt. "I hate being apart from him. Much as I've loved being here I've missed him terribly. I love him so much and being here has made me realise that I'm strong enough to just be his friend if that's all he can give me. It's not often I compromise, but with Ranger. Well, let's just say I'll take what I can from him."_

_Ana looked at her for a few seconds before replying "I thought that about Marco. Overnight I went from liking him to being head over heels in love with him. Admittedly we walked up the aisle pretty quickly, but not before we'd had the mother of all arguments..."_

"_Do tell" Steph said, grinning. Ana had told her about the fireworks that often filled their lives. I bet this one is a good one, she thought._

"_Well, where do I start? Frank probably told you that Marco and I met at a wedding." _

_Steph nodded._

"_He was sober and I was slightly tipsy." She stifled a giggle as she remembered back, a wistful look on her face. "He whisked me onto the dance floor before I even knew his name – that was pretty forward in those days. My mother was horrified and worried that I was being taken advantage of. Your father had to stop your Grandfather from pulling us apart, after all he argued, what would our friends and neighbours think!_

_Anyway, as the music finished Marco smiled at me and led me back to my parents, apologised for his behaviour by explaining that he had to leave to return to base in a few minutes, but that he had wanted to learn my name before he left._

"_Needless to say he was forgiven and I was intrigued. No-one had ever charmed my parents like that before. A few minutes later he disappeared but not before agreeing to meet up the following week. Initially, I got the impression he was lonely and just wanted friendship." Ana looked down thoughtfully at the wine glass she was holding then reached over to a bowl of almonds and grabbed a couple, popping them in her mouth._

_Steph watched with interest._

"_Anyway" Ana continued brightly, "within a few months I knew he was the one for me. Tall, dark, handsome, brooding, enigmatic... well, you get the idea" she said, blushing. "At this point we were still telling ourselves we were just friends and if anyone asked that was the angle we both took but I knew our feelings had deepened to something more and was sure he felt the same."_

"_One day he came over for dinner at my parents' house and told me his orders had come in and that he was being shipped back to Italy at the end of the month. I was inconsolable but he just stood there and let me rant. I think he thought I'd lost my mind when I told him I wanted to stay with him. He couldn't seem to understand that it was him I wanted, and that I could cope without the place where I'd grown up. It was him I craved, not the drama and allure of his job. He told me that any feelings he had for me were irrelevant because he knew this day would come and we'd have to part. He then went on to explain that he thought it was in my best interest for him to leave and for me to remain behind – after all his lifestyle '_didn't lend itself to relationships_'" Ana added air quotes round the last bit._

_Steph, who'd just taken a slurp of wine, sprayed the table with the contents of her mouth. Ana looked on in horror. "Are you alright, dear?" she asked as she rushed out of her seat and began to slap her on the back. Steph waved her back to her seat and motioned for her to continue with her story – desperate to know how she'd persuaded him to take a chance on them._

"_I'm afraid I lost it at that point and told him not to be so arrogant. How dare he presume that I couldn't possibly fit into his lifestyle. After all, we only saw each other a couple of times a week. The rest of the time he was incommunicado on some classified mission or exercise or something back at Olmsted so I was used to seeing only snatches of him. I pointed out that his behaviour suggested that I meant far more to him than perhaps he was willing to admit and that surely he could feel the same connection I felt whenever he was around. I accused him of being a coward and a few other things that even now make me blush."_

_Steph noticed that her Aunt was in fact blushing and raised a eyebrow (Ok, two) in surprise._

"_Amongst other things_, _I. Erm. Accusedhimofimpotency" Ana snorted out._

"_What happened?" Steph asked, desperate to know what his reaction had been._

"_Easy, the shortened version is that he kissed me so hard that I forgot to breathe, pushed his groin up to mine to prove at least one of my theories wrong and apologised for his stupidity. He then admitted how much he loved me and asked me to marry him. The rest, as they say, is history."_

Sitting down between Papi and Alejandro, Steph thought about her relationship with the younger man. The rest of her growth had come from the deep friendship she had formed with him. At some point she'd realised that he needed her strength just as much as she'd needed his. Together they'd conquered their demons and sorted out their problems as they'd helped on the small holding - bringing in the olives, tending the bees, getting the holiday villas for the next set of visitors...

Steph grabbed a piece of crusty Tuscan bread and dipped it in the bowl of olive oil closest to her. She sucked up most of the flavoured liquid but some escaped and began to drip down her chin. She caught it with her finger and scooped it back into her mouth, licking her lips and giggling. Papi ginned at her and pushed a bowl of olives at her. "Safer" he whispered as he bit into the soft middle bit of a piece of naked crusty bread.

The balmy evening air, the wonderful food and the cold, cold wine made everyone to relax and enjoy each other's company. The starter of bread, flavoured oil and assorted olives was followed by the huge dish of paella Ana had been pushing back into the oven as Steph and Alejandro had raced into the kitchen. The saffron and paprika flavoured rice was generously packed out with chicken, various seafood and chorizo sausage and as usual with all of Ana's cooking was energetically received. Melon and grapes served as a simple and cleansing dessert.

Steph had long ago given up the sugary sweatmeats she'd once craved. Her palate had changed in the five months she'd been Chez Bianchi.

It wasn't the only thing that had changed, so had her attitude to her safety and fitness levels. She was far fitter than she'd ever been before in her life and she felt so much more alive as a result. Ranger would be proud.

Ranger.

Would her one-time mentor really be proud? She'd sent him a few postcards but had not spoken to him in all the time she'd been away. She knew that the emails she sent Connie were probably being passed on indirectly to him via Lula and then Tank, but she wondered what he'd made of her friendship with her cousin Alejandro. After all, it's not often you get called on to help rebuild a broken lawyer, destroyed both physically and professionally by the woman who had sworn to love him forever.

Her thoughts returned to the people round the table and how they accepted her, with all her faults, as one of their own. How the ebb and flow of guests and family alike had made evening meals so warm and entertaining.

She stood up and tapped her glass gently encouraging silence from the people seated around her. In her best pigeon Italian she began "I hope you don't mind if I say a few words tonight as this will be my last evening here with you all..."

Translation: smell a rat = being set up


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for all your wonderful comments, I'm glad you're enjoying reading this as much as I'm enjoying writing it. Sorry it's taken me so long to update, but since getting back from our holiday it's been non-stop so I'm afraid any spare time has been taken up reading all the new stuff that's been posted since our return rather than fine tuning this chapter. I promise the next posting won't take so long.**

Ranger finished everything on his plate, which surprised him. What also surprised him is how much he enjoyed it all. Stephanie would be horrified by now, he thought, grimly.

Stephanie...

Frank sat watching him for a couple of minutes before breaking into his thoughts.

"So, Connie's been keeping you up to date on Steph, I'm presume?" he asked, nonchalantly, knowing the answer before he'd even asked it.

Ranger nodded "Yeah. Steph's postcards didn't tell me much so Connie's been filling me in on her life in Italy with _Alejandro_" he added with a slight hint of bitterness.

"So how do you feel about Steph coming home on Tuesday? Frank asked. He knew Steph had sworn them all to secrecy about when she was coming home, but he knew she'd forgive him.

Eventually.

Anyway, it was time to yank the tiger's tail...

Ranger studied him carefully then dabbed his mouth on a napkin before placing it carefully beside his plate. "Does it really matter, Mr Plum..."

"Call me Frank, son."

"Does it matter, _Frank_?" Ranger replied again, bitterly. "She's obviously had a wonderful time with _Alejandro_. I'm sure she's hardly missed us here in sunny Trenton." _Or me_, he wanted to add, petulantly.

Frank leaned back in his chair and signalled for Kimberley to bring some more coffee and the bill. He turned back to Ranger. "You sound bitter, Son. Am I sensing a slight hint of _jealousy_?" Oh, he was so enjoying this...

At that moment Kimberley walked over and filled up their cups so the two men sat in uncomfortable silence. OK, so Ranger looked more angry and confused than uncomfortable. Frank was inwardly chuckling loudly to himself.

Ranger could have sworn Frank looked slightly smug.

"The bill will be ready in a few, it's our busy time now, Boys" the waitress said by way of an explanation before walking off to another table to take their order. Ranger looked round and noticed that the diner was practically full. When had that happened? Strange that he was so unaware of his surroundings. 'The Plum Chaos Factor', he thought in wonder.

"What exactly has Connie been telling you?" Frank asked.

Ranger thought he could see a slight glint in Frank's eye. "Sir?"

"Frank, son. Frank."

"Sorry." He stopped for a moment, he could _definitely_ see a glint in the other man's eye. He was starting to get cross now. Something occurred to him – he was being set up. He still didn't know how or why. His blank face descended and he leaned back against the bench. What was the question?

"What has Connie been telling you?" He repeated gently knowing the answer before Ranger replied. After all, Frank'd agreed with Connie that everything she told Ranger was on a need to know basis. Everything he needed to know to make him realise he'd nearly lost her this time and that he needed to get his act together when she got back.

"How does it feel not to be in control of someone you care deeply for?" Frank asked him gently as he saw a flicker of understanding cross Ranger's face.

"You've been playing fast and loose with my daughter's heart for the best part of three years now. Even Morelli realised it at the end of their relationship."

Frank noticed that, to his credit, Ranger was looking a bit sheepish.

"Well, Mr Pl – Frank, I didn't mean to lead Steph on. She knows my stance on relationships..."

"Oh yeah – like your life doesn't lend..."

"...itself to relationships." Ranger finished. "She told you, didn't she?" he added, looking a little bit more sheepish.

"No son. Your other best friend did."

"Tank?" Ranger said looking stunned. My _other_ best friend?

"Yeah, Tank. One of the many people who think you should cut the bullshit, get your head out of your ass and tell Steph how you really feel."

Ranger knew he'd been set up and he couldn't believe that his so-called other best friend could have been involved! Insubordination was not to be tolerated, despite their long association...

He was already mentally writing Tank's letter of dismissal when Frank broke into his thoughts.

"Don't, Ranger. You'll also have to fire most of the rest of your team and Connie too. Although you can't technically fire her as she gives you work, not the other way round." Frank leant back in his chair, mimicking Ranger. A smug look crossing his face before he continued. "You've been had, Mr always be aware of your surroundings. Admit it. You've shown your true colours to everyone these last five months. Hell, I'm surprised Tiffany agreed to attempt to hit on you this evening, she must know how you feel about my daughter – the rest of the Burg does."

Ranger looked horrified that Frank knew about what had happened at Banjos, but it would explain her comments as she'd walked away. But before he could say anything, Frank continued again.

"Admit it. You've been out manoeuvred, Ranger. Tonight was a test, shall we say. If you'd have failed we wouldn't be here having this conversation. As you passed, we are."

"Moot point though Frank, wouldn't you say?" Ranger said angrily as he stood up, "It's obvious she's been running around the countryside with her new boyfriend, Aleje fucking handro." He added as he opened his wallet and flung a pile of notes down onto the table.

"Are you so sure you are right about that?" Frank replied, amused by Ranger's reaction. "I'm sure my sister would have something to say about incest."

Ranger, who by this time had moved away from the table and towards the door, stopped dead in his tracks, his hands fisted, uncurled and then fisted again at his sides. He turned round and Frank motioned for him to sit back down.

o0o0o0o0o0o

Ranger walked onto 7, put his keys down gently in the dish by the door, toed off his shoes and padded his way into the kitchen where he reached into the refrigerator and grabbed a beer. He popped the cap and tossed it into the trash can before wandering into the lounge. He took a swig from the bottle as he glided over to the window where he stood and watched a droplet of rain weaving a pattern as it slid down the glass.

_"So, let me get this right" Ranger said slowly "Alejandro is your nephew whose long term girlfriend, Mia, 'miscarried' their child very late in the pregnancy. She'd then managed to persuade his superiors that he was so lost in his grief that she feared he was making serious errors with his cases. She'd also 'admitted' that she was becoming frightened by his erratic behaviour. He'd been fired and a restraining order had been issued to keep him away from her. Two months later there a hearing into his conduct he'd known nothing about . The presiding judge had deemed him in contempt for non-attendance and disbarred him from practicing law. The paperwork requesting his presence mysteriously reappeared a week after the hearing in his former secretary's in-tray." He paused for a moment. "It all sounds far too Machiavellian to be true. Surely he's not that stupid as to not contest the ruling."_

"_You would have thought so but apparently he didn't stand a chance."_

"_?"_

"_Mia's uncle is head of the law firm where they both worked and probably was the one to lose the paperwork in the first place." Frank placed air quotes round the word lose._

"_Surely he has some recourse?"_

"_Nah. I understand from my sister that if your face doesn't fit then you might as not bother. The Italian system is nepotistic and downright mob-like in the way it operates. The moment Mia 'lost' the child, Alejandro was out." _

"_Why did she try to destroy him?" Ranger asked, more interested in knowing the answer that he cared to admit._

"_Who's to say, but she's now engaged to some multimillionaire playboy who hates kids." Frank chuckled before becoming serious again. "Steph has helped him to realise that perhaps Mia was more of a coward than a bitch. To act as she did suggests that somehow she'd been persuaded to become someone she just wasn't and had realised it too late. Her actions were that of a desperate woman who'd rather abort an unborn child than admit to the man who she'd built a life with that the idea of a future with him and a new baby was killing her."_

"_Bit like Steph and Morelli could have been."_

_"Bingo." Frank replied softly, smiling. He was so pleased they'd had this little chat. He'd really enjoyed it and he could see why Tank had been so keen to get involved. Ranger took himself far too seriously he thought, Steph really needed to get him to take a chill pill or ten._

_"But how can you be so certain that Steph still wants me in her life?" Ranger asked. "After all the lines I've fed her in the past, I doubt she even thinks me capable of being able to love someone."_

"_Ranger, Alejandro isn't the only one who's done a lot of talking and thinking. Steph has learned a lot about herself too and what she's capable of. For instance, did you know she now swims at least a mile each day?"_

_Ranger looked stunned._

"_Yeah, she's even given up donuts."_

_Ranger nearly fell off his seat in surprise._

_Frank grinned "Fruit and salad are main food groups now. But seriously, Son, she's taken a good look at every part of her life and has realised that Denial Land is not a healthy place to be when you're over 10. If she wants something then she has to make it happen for herself or at least be a part of the process. She can't just run away any more. The distance from home has helped her put things into perspective and I know for a fact that there are a couple of people she really wants to have a deep and meaningful conversation with when she gets back."_

"_Sounds ominous, Frank!" Ranger said, trying to sound unaffected at the possibilities the new Steph would bring. Could she let him back in her life? Would she consider him too much like hard work? Would they even remain friends if she told him that she wanted to start dating again? Thoughts were swirling round in his head. Too fast and furious to untangle. _

_Frank could see his comments had unsettled his dinner companion. He leaned forward and placed a fatherly hand on Ranger's forearm. "You're thinking too hard. Just let things progess as they should."_

"_But where do I stand in her life?" Ranger asked, carefully._

"_You're a strong candidate for being her future - if you lower your guard." Frank replied, giving Manoso a knowing look._

"_How can you be so sure? She's not contacted me in five long months."_

_"Oh, just trust me on this one, will you, please?"_

_Ranger nodded, too scared to speak. Steph still cared deeply for him? Even after 5 months with no contact or conversation between them?_

_"Flight lands at 12.05, Trenton-Mercer." Frank added as he stood up. "Now, son. Let's get you back to Haywood, shall we?"_

Ranger realised he'd finished his beer as the thought's swirled through his head. Only three more days and Steph would be home. His cock twitched in anticipation. Would she be tanned? Would she be toned? Would the sun have brought out her freckles and copper highlights? Did she really still want him in her life? Would they still connect the way they'd always done?

God, he hoped so. He didn't want to waste another day denying his feelings for her. Would she let him show her how much she meant to him? He wandered into his bedroom and knelt down to open his safe. He rooted around for a few seconds, pushing a couple of his guns out of the way as he searched for what he was looking for and picked up a small leather box which he laid in the middle of his open palm. He pushed it round with the index finger of his other hand for a few seconds before bringing it to his lips and softly kissing it. "Someday, Babe, please let us have our someday." he whispered reverently before putting it back in its hiding place and locking the door.

o0o0o0o0o0o

Frank walked into the silent house. He locked the door then put his keys on the rack and walked into the kitchen for a glass of water, picking up the phone as he headed towards the sink.

"Yo" said a deep and contented voice.

"Yo yourself" he said. "Message delivered. Ranger's picking Steph up on Tuesday 12.05, Trenton-Mercer."

"Good job, Sir, I'll have our lovesick puppy ready and waiting."

"Let's hope he steps up to the plate, shall we?" Frank said.

Despite the silence both men could sense each others' grin...

Frank headed off to bed, stepping silently out of his clothes and leaving them neatly on the chair by his side of the bed.

Ellen rolled over. "Mission accomplished?" she asked, carefully.

"Yes, Love. Mission accomplished." He said as he climbed into bed and spooned up against his smiling wife. He squeezed her arm gently and they both relaxed into the best sleep they'd had in 5 long months.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for all your wonderful reviews. I love them and they make my feel all warm and fuzzy, now if I could just get a hold of Ranger and... Er, um, well anyway. Sorry about the delay in posting this next chapter – the school holidays are nearly over so things will pick up soon.  
;o)**

o0o0o0o0o0o

Tank walked into the gym with a spring in his step. Ranger looked over quizzically at him from the cross trainer as he adjusted the laces on his trainers , put his ear phones on and set up his iPod before stepping onto the running machine. Tank waved at his boss and long time friend before firing the machine up and settling into his zone. He may have looked calm and collected on the outside but inside he was doing a happy dance. Ranger had no idea of the conversation he'd had with Mr Plum last night and then Lula had topped it off by... a smile spread across his face.

He was suddenly and rather rudely brought back to reality as he shot off the back of the running belt and landed in an ugly heap on the floor. He looked up to see Ranger turning his machine back on at the wall.

"Care to share?" Ranger ground out as he pulled the now crumpled Tank to his feet. Tank shot him a murderous look as Santos sang out happily "Should be more aware of your surroundings, Big Guy!" as he sauntered out of the gym laughing, towel in hand.

"Mats, now!" Tank growled out, yanking his left ear bud out and glaring at Ranger - the other one had fallen out when he'd shot off the back of the running machine. He quickly removed his shoes, socks and shirt then padded over to the bright blue padded mats that covered a large portion of the centre of the room.

"You looked mighty pleased with yourself, Pierre, care to share?" asked Ranger as he raised an eyebrow and took a stance opposite his best friend. He seemed all too happy for 5.45 in the morning, did he know about last night? He narrowed his eyes as he waited for an answer.

"Can't a man feel be pleased that he got laid?" Tank replied, blank face in place. No point in adding the amount he won on the bet or his conversation with Frank, he thought. Painful as the next few minutes were about to become, he didn't want to fuck with his Boss completely.

"Bullshit! You've been up to something. What else is going on in that devious little brain of yours, eh?"

"I don't know what you mean." Tank snorted out, giving Ranger an innocent smile, goading him a little.

"Seems like I've been set up. Know anything about it?"

"Who me?"

"Ok, Tank." Ranger sighed out. "Here's the deal. You surrender and you tell me all. I surrender and you get the keys to the Turbo for a week."

"Nah. I don't want the Porsche. Lula likes to get creative and that car's not big enough." Tank smiled before continuing. "You surrender and I get your beach house for a week. I surrender and you get to ask me anything you like. Deal?"

"Deal."

Both men bowed formally then took up a stance opposite each other.

Ranger attacked first, feinting to Tank's left then cutting up under the bigger man's arm towards his shoulder. Ranger knew his advantage was stamina and speed and he hoped to get a quick few jabs in before Tank's superior strength wore him down...

Fifteen minutes later things were pretty evenly matched but all of a sudden Tank spotted a chink in Ranger's armour and pretended to go for an all out assault on his torso. At the last minute he changed his position and swept his opponent's legs out from under him, following him down and immediately covering Manoso's prostrate form completely and pinning him to the mats.

"Uncle?" he asked calmly as his full body weight prevented Ranger from moving a single muscle. Ok, he may have been able to fart but that was about it.

"unf uff" Ranger replied from somewhere underneath him.

"Good. I'll pick up the keys on Friday."

"uff urhn" Ranger replied, still pinned to the mats.

"And Ranger. If you don't sort your life out and tell Steph how you feel Lula and I will be having a beach party. A very large one. Get my meaning?"

Tank moved slightly and felt Ranger move his head in acknowledgement.

"Good. You've got two days to get your head out of your ass and get ready to go claim your woman. Don't screw it up this time! Let her know how you feel – the pair of you love each other, you do realise that, don't you? Cause the rest of us have known it for a long time now."

"nnnnnnnk!" Ranger spat out. Tank chuckled, punched Ranger hard on one of his biceps giving him a dead arm then rolled off and neatly stood up.

Ranger rolled onto his back and let out a deep groan. "Fuck, Tank! You need to cut down on the beefcake. How the hell am I supposed to get you down!"

Tank chuckled as he went to pick up his stuff. "I Mean it, Ranger. Fuck up with Steph again and I'll unleash Lula on your neighbours..."

Ranger rolled his eyes, nodded his head and slowly made his way over to his gear. By the time he'd retrieved his kit his left arm had started to tingle where Tank had hit it. He shook his head slowly. Since when had he been so easily beaten? He was getting too old for this shit he thought darkly as he headed up to the penthouse.

o0o0o0o0o0o

The flight from Amerigo Vespucci Airport to Trenton-Mercer was uneventful. Ok, well perhaps there had been the odd incident. First there was the gay flight attendant on the first leg of the journey: "Call me Toni, OK, Sweet Cheeks?" he said as he minced past her the first time, he seemed to think she needed looking after. He'd attended to her every need all the way through the journey. She knew he meant well, but Yeesh!

Then there was the idiot who threw an almost full iced coffee over her while they waited to transfer at JFK in New York.

Steph sighed as she tried not to think about Psycho Child, Freddie, and his overprotective mother from hell, Tammie, who were currently sat to her right. At least she was not sitting in front of them she thought grimly. Freddie had repeatedly and savagely kicked the seat in front of him all the way from New York, despite several requests from the flight attendants and the poor man being attacked for him to stop. If I were Punch Bag Man, thought Steph, I'd wait till we disembark and then return the favour just as Freddie got to the stairs...

Steph shifted in her seat and thought nervously about her reception. She hoped her Dad wouldn't be too late as she really needed to get the smell of stale coffee off her body. She had it all planned. They'd go home, she'd have a quick shower and some lunch and a catch up with Mom and Grandma Mazur then head off to see Mary Lou about half four. Her mother had volunteered to pick the kids up and would drop them back just as Lenny got home at about 5.30. They'd head off to Hollywood Bowl just before 6.00 where they had a couple of lanes booked and after they'd eaten she'd head back to her parents.

Tomorrow morning she planned to hook up with Connie and Lula and find out whether Vinnie could be persuaded to take her back on. Connie had told her how Lula and Jeanne Ellen were covering the low end skips and Rangeman the middle to high end. Turns out a lot of the low end skips were not being brought back into the system and Ranger didn't want the middle ones so Vinnie was tearing his hair out. Perhaps she'd be given a second chance. She'd treat the girls to lunch and in the afternoon she'd do some apartment hunting, using some money her parents were lending her for the deposit and first month's rent. Hopefully she'd have a job before the next rent check was due.

In amongst all of this she'd probably phone Ranger at some point, after all she knew she desperately needed to hear his voice. She knew it wouldn't take him long to find out she was back, let's face it, the Burg gossip mongers would be beating their drums the moment she stepped out of the airport but she wanted to get the chance to surprise him. Luckily she knew Ranger wasn't plugged into the network, after all that was her world, not his so she knew she probably had a couple of days.

No, she'd call Ranger once she'd hooked up with her Dad, better get the call over with.

Ranger...

She'd really missed him and she hoped that he still considered her a friend even thought she'd changed considerably. He'd kept his promise and had left her alone and the distance and length of time had allowed her to grow up and now, she was the new, improved Stephanie Michelle Plum. Loaded up with enhanced features including stamina and fitness modules the latest edition Big Girl's Pants with remodelled bodywork.

She just hoped he would like what he saw...

o0o0o0o0o0o.

Ranger had never been so nervous as he stepped out of the shower. All morning he been cranky and snappy with everyone, from the guys in the gym to Ella. He shook his head, surprised at how he was feeling.

He towelled himself off, sprayed on his deodorant and reached for his razor.

Several minutes later he exited his apartment and headed down to the garage, dressed casually in dark jeans and deep green zip up hoodie. He knew his Babe liked Abercrombie Ranger.

His slid into Steph's favourite car, the Porsche, and pulled out of his spot. He chuckled as he thought back to almost offering it to Tank if he'd only tell him how many people were involved in setting him up. Once he'd had time to reflect on what had happened in the gym he'd realised that Connie had played with the truth a little regarding Alejandro and he the ever alert Batman had fallen hook line and sinker. If Frank, Tank, Lula and Connie were involved, who else was? If he ever got a chance to pay them back for messing with his head for the last five months, he'd, well... Actually he'd probably give them all a cigar and a great big thank you. Well, perhaps not a cigar for Connie and Lula, but hey, you never know...

As he pulled into the traffic his thoughts turned to his Babe. Would she realise how important it had been that he gave her back his key fob? What giving her access to his inner sanctuary really meant? He hoped so. With that thought still rattling round in his head, he entered his zone and sped off towards the airport.

o0o0o0o0o0o

Tank pressed a button on his intercom. "To all staff, Ranger has left the building. I repeat, Manoso has left the building" on the most important mission of his life he thought to himself as he released the button. Standing up he headed to the comms room to check in with Santos and Hector that everything was set up.

o0o0o0o0o0o

"He's not going to kill us for this one, is he?" Said a nervous Hector in Spanish?

"What he doesn't know can't hurt him" Lester grinned smugly in reply, leaning back on his heels, his hands in his pockets. "And besides he can't kill us all – there'd be too many bodies for even him to dispose of."

"Ok, if you put it that way" Hector said as he casually pressed a button, pulling up a camera focused on an arrival gate at the Trenton-Mercer Airport.

"Let me know when the gate opens. What number?" Tank grinned out before he returned to his desk.

"13" came the amused reply.

Half an hour later Tank's phone rang.

"My girl back yet?"

"No Sugar, but we're keeping an eye on things."

"Mmm Hmm." Then silence as the penny dropped "You not spying on White Girl, are you!" Lula shot out.

"Wanna come lookee see?"

"You're not! You ARE? Hell, I'll be there before you know it. Connie's coming too, aren't you?" Tank heard a squeal in the background. He realised the comms room was about to get very busy. They needed to move location.

Ten minutes later, Lula, Tank, Connie, Frank, Ellen, Edna, Mary Lou and the whole of Rangeman were located in Conference Room 1.

The largest of all the meeting rooms.

A large screen on one of the walls flickered into life and all eyes were immediately glued to arrival gate 13.

Heads turned briefly away from the screen as Eddie and Big Dog were escorted in. Tank raised an eyebrow "Big pot riding on this one" Eddie said by way of an explanation. Tank nodded and returned his eyes to the screen.

Tension filled the room. Would the two love struck fools finally get their act together?

Fingers were crossed, hands were clasped and Tank stood behind Lula, holding her tight against his chest, as the first passengers walked tiredly through the barriers.

"There she is" someone whispered as all eyes fell on a slim, curly haired brunette, pulling a large unresponsive suitcase behind her. She looked fried and cross as the bag refused to obey her as if it had been sulking about being in the hold for so long. She was concentrating so hard on trying to get it to follow her that she failed to notice the man walking towards her.


	8. Chapter 8

Ranger had been leant against a pillar watching her from the moment she'd turned the corner and headed towards the concourse.

Dios! She looks even more beautiful than ever he thought as he took in the sight before him. She'd toned up and even in her dishevelled and anxious state she looked healthy and glowing. The outdoor life and sensible eating she'd been enjoying for the past 5 months had transformed Steph from a good looking woman to an absolute stunner.

All of a sudden he felt like he was stalking her again. She hadn't asked him to pick her up. Hell, he knew he wasn't even supposed to know when she was coming home. He thought back to all the times he'd calmly stood by and watched her frantically go about her life. Could he ever be that detached again?

She was his Babe, whatever that meant. He knew he loved her. Seems half of New Jersey knew it too, perhaps that was part of the problem. Would it ruin his bad ass image if he finally stopped stalking her and stepped up to the plate? Would he lose the respect of the criminal fraternity if they learned he'd fallen in love with a piece of white bread from the 'Burg? Would his men think he'd gone soft and soppy if he became a boyfriend – just a regular man?

Suddenly his courage left him and he turned round to leave. He couldn't do it. He couldn't take the rejection if she pushed him away. As he started to leave a comment of Frank's crept up into the forefront of his mind and stopped him in his tracks.

"_You're a strong candidate for being her future - if you lower your guard."_

The longer he stood there the more he realised that he needed to 'grow up', 'face the fear and do it anyway', 'fess up' - whatever you want to call it, he thought grimly.

Was he ever going to take it up to the next level? Fuckin' A! If she decided he wasn't for her, he'd learn to cope with the rejection.

He mentally squared his shoulders and finally admitted his feelings, to no one in particular "I hate being apart from you." He thought. "And I've missed you terribly. I love you so much and being apart has made me realise that I'm ready to be more than just friends. It's not often I compromise, but with you, Babe, well, let's just say I'll take whatever you're prepared to give me."

For nearly four years he'd been her own personal stalker and finally, he realised, he was sick of it all. He wanted to offer her their Someday – if she'd let him.

He turned round and looked over at her again, he could see she was nearly at the end of her patience with her suitcase so decided to take pity on and come to its rescue before Steph did something nasty to it. Chuckling to himself he set off to face the music.

o0o0o0o0o0o

The tension in Conference Room One grew as those assembled watched Ranger war with his emotions. He made as if to leave then stopped, collected his thoughts and his courage and turned back and headed in her direction.

Someone hissed "yes" in a stage whisper when he turned back towards her.

Suddenly Steph stopped giving her suitcase a hard time and rubbed her neck as he came within range. She looked up quizzically, eyebrows slightly knitted as he took a step closer to her, saying something, probably "Babe".

"Go on, claim your woman" Tank urged almost silently, hugging Lula closer to him and kissing her hair.

The world seemed to slow as Ranger reached forward and ran a finger lightly along Steph's jaw line. Her eyes closed briefly as she leaned into his touch.

"That's it, you know she wants you." Tank whispered. "Go on, what are you waiting for, you moron?"

o0o0o0o0o0o

"Babe." Ranger said softly. "You have no idea how much I've missed you." He said as he focused his eyes on her jaw line, tracing its soft warm edge with his index finger. He could feel her anger and frustration melt away as she closed her eyes to inhale his strength.

God! How she'd missed this man! She should be angry that he was there, spoiling her plans but suddenly it felt right. She knew who was to 'blame' for Ranger's appearance but she knew that her father had only done it because he loved her. She dreaded to think what he'd had to do to persuade Batman to pick her up.

She opened her eyes which radiated the love she had for him and smiled up into the warm brown eyes that mirrored her own. Time seemed to stop and Steph prayed that she would never forget the way she felt right at that moment. Her world was complete and she knew that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with the man who was standing in front of her silently offering her his soul.

She was lost for words but suddenly remembered something that would help say everything she needed to tell him. She stepped back and began routing around in her purse.

o0o0o0o0o0o

Conference Room One echoed to the sounds of barely suppressed gasps and groans of disappointment that soon changed to confusion as Steph began to look for something in her purse. Quickly she found whatever it was and slowly and shyly extended her hand to Ranger.

o0o0o0o0o0o

She opened her fingers to display Ranger's key fob and said "thank you for giving this back to me. I'd like to keep it if you'll let me."

The blank face that moments before had descended disappeared as love filled Ranger's eyes. He slowly took her hand in his, curled her fingers gently back over the fob and kissed the fist he'd just made.

"Please" he whispered, barely able to make the sound.

Steph smiled at him, nodded and slid it carefully into her jacket pocket.

o0o0o0o0o0o

"What was that all about?" Lula hissed, loudly enough that the rest of the room overhead her.

"Steph emptied all the trackers and Ranger's keys onto his desk before she left, sneaky bastard must have slipped the fob back into her pocket when she wasn't looking." Tank replied, loud enough to solve the mystery for everyone in the room.

All minds quickly refocused back to the scene unfolding at Gate 13.

Ranger and Steph stepped closer so that they were almost touching.

o0o0o0o0o0o

Instinctively Ranger and Steph reached out their hands and their fingers intertwined. Ranger let out a small groan of satisfaction and Steph giggled slightly. That won her an almost smile and a "Babe."

The air around them seemed to sizzle with anticipation.

"Steph, I know I've been an idiot, but if you'll have me I'd like to try again. The last 5 months have made me realise that there is something between us that I can't let go. I'd like to try out the idea of our Someday."

"Please" same the soft reply.

Ranger leant his head towards her and tentatively claimed her lips. She slipped her hands up into his hair and pulled him further to her and their bodies melted into one. The world around them completely forgotten.

o0o0o0o0o0o

A cheer rang round the conference room, Ellen hugged Frank then kissed him soundly.

Edna groped the nearest man to her and for once, Brown didn't seem to care.

Lester and Ram did a happy dance, whooping with delight, knowing that their days on the mats would now be drastically reduced. Like everyone else, they were fed up with being Ranger's punching bag.

Nobody noticed the screen go blank until Tank yelled out "show's over, folks. Back to work everyone. Anyone breathe a word of what they've seen to anyone outside of this room and I'll send them to a third world country and that includes you, Edna..."


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the delay in posting but RL got in the way. Plus I was looking in vain for a story someone wrote in which Ranger is slowly dying of a brain tumour and the author wrote the immortal lines: the next morning Steph woke up but Ranger didn't (or something very similar). If you know the one I mean, please put me out of my misery and let me know what it's called.**

**Thanks for your wonderful reviews by the way. Always guaranteed to brighten my day. Did you know they are my drug of choice?**

**;o)**

o0o0o0o0o0o

Ranger picked up the suitcase that moments earlier had been in serious danger of being beaten to death and grabbed Steph's hand before heading out to the half hour parking only section of the parking lot only to find his Porsche was now swaying in the breeze en route to the back of a large flatbed.

He came to an abrupt stop and Steph squeezed Ranger's hand and stifled a giggle as they watched the car being gently lowered onto the truck. A short man with bottle end glasses wearing a badly fitting uniform noticed the look of horror on Ranger's face and wandered over. Steph saw his badge – he was a traffic warden.

"You own that?" he asked, jerking his hand, thumb upper most, in the Porsche's direction.

"Yeah" said a very pissed off Ranger. Steph sniggered slightly and he turned to see her eyes sparkling.

"Should be aware of your..."

"Babe..."

"take this" the traffic warden interrupted as he shoved a piece of paper into Ranger's hand. "You'll need it to get the car outta the pound. Next time park in the parking lot, will ya?" If Ranger was a betting man, he reckoned he'd just made 'Officer' Fuck Wit's day, judging by the smug look he'd given him before walking off in search of his next victim.

Ranger stood in shock and ran a hand through his hair, the other was rested on his hip, palm side up, holding the parking fine. The Plum Chaos factor had obviously been working its magic again. He hadn't planned for this eventuality!

"Come on, Big Boy, let's bust this joint!" Steph said, chuckling as she grabbed his hand and dragged him towards the taxi stand.

o0o0o0o0o0o

Frank dialled a number and grinned at the people standing around him, motioning for complete silence as he put the phone on speaker.

"Yo."

"Hi, Son, did you pick up my Pumpkin?"

"Yeah."

"And?"

"We're going to my place to talk."

"Good. And Ranger..."

"Yo..."

"Remember what I said, OK? ... Can you pass on our love to my favourite younger daughter, please."

"Sure thing, Frank."

In the background they could hear Steph yell "Hi Daddy, promise I'll see you soon" over the sounds of the airport then sounds of the dialling tone could be heard.

Frank high-fived Tank, Edna gave Lester a complicated hand shake and a wide smile fell over the whole room.

o0o0o0o0o0o

The taxi dropped them by the gates to a large house built it seemed from glass, white stucco and black steel beams.

"Is this the Batcave?" Steph asked nervously.

"Babe" Ranger replied as he punched a number into a keypad on one of the large square black steel pillars supporting the sleek black gates. Immediately and silently the gates began to swing open and they stepped through.

It took about a minute to walk to the high gloss black front door, by then the gates were securely locked behind them. Ranger took out his key fob for Haywood and pointed it at the door which opened effortlessly and beckoned them forward. Steph gasped at the light and airy feel of the foyer she found herself in. Floor to ceiling windows covered the wall at the back of the double height room and looking up she could see a huge roof lantern which flooded the room with even more light.

"Wow!" Steph said as she turned round slowly, taking in the calm beauty of the hall.

"Do you like what you see?" Ranger whispered in her ear.

"Wow!" is all Steph could say in reply.

"I designed it myself" Ranger added by way of an explanation, grinning at her reaction. "It's roughly based on a Huf Haus I saw whilst in Germany once. I thought it needed a solid roof though." He added.

"Ranger it's beautiful." Steph finally added as she took off her shoes and left them on the pale limestone floor. It felt warm under foot.

"Under floor heating." Ranger added as his wolf grin spread over his face and he dropped Steph's suitcase on the floor. "Come on, I'll give you the tour." He said as he grabbed her hand and yanked her along behind him.

o0o0o0o0o0o

"So where has he taken her?" Lula asked once the room had calmed down.

"Somewhere that's been patiently waiting for them both." Tank replied, pulling her into his arms, her back to his front.

"?"

"His home. He's not long finished building it and they can create a life there together."

"His Batcave."

"?"

"Steph thinks of him as Batman" Lula explained to the confused faces in front of her.

"Yeah. And he needs a Batcave" Connie finished off, grinning.

"Batcave! Batman! Whatever next" Edna grinned out "Ain't he the Pip!" as she turned to head out of Conference Room One, shaking her head and rattling her dentures.

o0o0o0o0o0o

Fifteen minutes later they were standing in an empty room upstairs, like most of the rest of the house it was painted white and completely blank.

"Ranger, there is nothing in this house - when did you finish building?" Steph asked as she opened a set of large patio doors that led onto a sun-filled balcony and stepped outside.

"Just over five months ago." He replied as he stalked up behind her and enveloped her in his arms. He began gently kissing her hair then started to travel towards her jawline. He could feel her tilting her head to accommodate him and heard her sigh so he smiled into her curls and continued towards her neck, moving her hair to expose her suntanned skin. He loudly inhaled her scent.

"Hey! Not fair!" Steph said trying to escape his embrace. She'd realised he was trying to distract her. She batted his arm playfully and turned to face him. "So, Mister. Is this the Batcave?" she asked.

"Might be, might not." He replied, kissing her on the nose and drawing her close again, his hands resting at the base of her spine.

"Explain...Please." she said as she pulled her hands up to his chest, smiling into his now passionate eyes.

"I wanted it to be for us. To be our private place. It could still be if you're sure you can put up with me."

"I'll try my best, but we'll need to work on your phone skills, your bark and twig diet and your weird idea of when morning starts" she chuckled then added "but first things first, we might need some furniture – perhaps a bed might be in order."

Ranger smiled "Babe, this way." He said as he led her back to the landing and down the hallway. "Close your eyes." He whispered into her ear then opened a door in front of them. Reaching both her hands he backed into the room.

He moved behind, put his hands on her shoulders and gently squeezed as he whispered "Like what you see?" in her ear.

Steph opened her eyes and gasped as she took in her surroundings. The room, which was painted in the palest duck egg blue, was twice the size of her old flat and at one end, standing in isolated splendour, was a bed which was identical to the one at Haywood, even down to the comforter.

It was the only thing in the room.

There was no carpet, only bare floorboards. There were no curtains at the huge windows preventing light from flooding in. There were three white doors on one wall but apart from that the walls were bare.

"Follow me" Ranger said as he walked to the middle of the three doors which opened to reveal a walk in closet. Ranger moved to the back and opened a small door in the wall to expose a safe which he opened, taking something from inside. "Yeah, Babe. This is the Batcave, but only if you say yes to me." He turned to face her holding out his hand which now contained a small leather ring box. Getting down on one knee he opened it "Stephanie Michelle Plum will you make this house our home, our Batcave? Will you give me your heart and soul to treasure forever? Will you marry me?"

Steph looked past the extended hand and into Ranger's face which she then cupped between her palms. "Ricardo Carlos Manoso" she said as she kissed his nose "I would love to make this house our home." She kissed his lips "Our private place, our Batcave." She kissed his forehead "I willingly give you my heart and soul." She kissed his now closed eyes, slowly, one at a time. "Of course I'll marry you, but on one condition."

Ranger opened his eyes, looking puzzled.

"I want you, heart and soul." She kissed his nose again then pulled back to study his face "History and everything."

Ranger made as if to say something.

"Except for the bits that you'd have to kill me if you told me about." She added, grinning and ruffling his hair.

Ranger smiled.

"Babe, you never disappoint." He said as he took the ring and slid it onto her finger.

Steph looked at it for a few moments. It was beautiful with a rub over setting to protect the pale green centre stone and eight large diamonds that encircled it.

"It's a peridot, our birth stone." Ranger said. "Do you like it?" he asked, looking nervous.

"It's perfect!" Steph said as she cupped his face again and kissed him deeply. "Just like this moment. So many memories have been created for us today."

"Come on" Ranger said, jumping to his feet and scooping her up bridal style. "Let's go create some more".

Steph giggled as he headed for the bed.

o0o0o0o0o0o

"So, what was the best bit of today?" Ranger asked several hours later as they lay entwined in each other's limbs.

"Easy. Your face when you saw the Porsche" Steph giggled out.

"Babe." Ranger said in an exasperated tone.

"Only kidding! Though I can't wait to tell Lester how you weren't aware of your surroundings."

Ranger groaned and plopped back onto the bed, putting his hands over his eyes in mock horror. His groans changed to moans as Steph began to trail kisses down his torso, heading for his now growing manhood.

"Relax, Carlos. I'm just adding to our memories." Steph whispered, blowing gently across his skin and causing goosebumps.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you so much for your wonderful words of encouragement and apologies for not answering them individually. Well folks. This is the end of this story. Probably be it for a while as I am currently writing a **_**real**_** one that may one day get published...**

Epilogue

Steph stepped off the plane holding Ranger's hand and pulling him along behind her. It had been two years since she'd left. So long ago, such different feelings as the plane had landed on the black top. Then she had been running away, now she was showing her husband the place where she'd finally decided how to take control of her life.

Tia Ana, an older version of Steph, minus the curls and plus a few inches round her waist, picked them up from the airport with a big smile and an even bigger hug before bundling them and their luggage into her large pickup truck. It's paintwork had probably been bright blue when new but constant sun had turned it to a dull lifeless version of its former self. They quickly pulled away from the terminal and into the frantic Italian traffic and the gentle afternoon sun.

Steph knew so much about her Aunt. How she loved life, had been well and truly loved and had given love to those around her. When her husband, Marco, died 12 years ago, she'd renovated some old out houses and created four holiday villas which were rented out most of the year round - mainly to artists. She also added a large swimming pool at the same time.

Eighteen months ago she'd converted eight more crumbling outhouses into villas, another swimming pool and two new verandas to her portfolio all of which was now managed by her middle son, Alejandro.

Her reduced family now extended only to Marco's father, Papi and her three sons, Anthoni, Alejandro and Eduardo. Alejandro, a web designer and property manager, lived on site with his fiancée, Frankie who practically lived there too but Tia Ana turned a blind eye to it all as it was only eight weeks until they tied the knot. Eduardo now lived in Napoli with his wife Lina and their six month old twin girls. Anthoni a career man through and through was now a judge and lived in Firenze itself but came home regularly to see everyone. Just because.

Just because, what, Steph knew. Tia Ana's house was full of love and understanding. It didn't judge or condemn, dictate or direct, it simply took each and everyone of the people within its walls for who they were, warts and all and it was a natural extension of it's owner, Tia Ana.

Steph couldn't wait to introduce Ranger to the rest of her Aunt's family for the first time. She just hoped her husband would not introduce them to any Spanish words you wouldn't want your children to repeat at the dinner table...

o0o0o0o0o0o

After the guided tour and general introductions were over, Steph and Ranger slipped away quietly. Steph told everyone they were going to unpack. Tia Ana gave her a look that told her she knew otherwise. Steph put her finger over her mouth asking her aunt not to say anything.

"You've got an hour, Steph" Ana said, smiling. Steph nodded and pulled Ranger out into the fading afternoon sun.

"Follow me" Steph said. "I want to show you something" Ranger looked quizzically at her, smiling, but let himself be led away from the farmhouse and up a steep incline.

When they reached the top she sank to the ground, indicating for Ranger to join her. He slipped down behind her and pulled her back up to his front. "What did you want to show me, Babe?" he asked, kissing her curls gently as his arms slid round her waist, anchoring her to him.

"Do you remember the post card I sent telling you about how incredible the sunsets were from Tia Ana's house?" He nodded against her head, unsure of where this conversation was headed.

"What I really wanted to add was that they would have been even better if you'd been here with me." She turned round slightly in his arms and kissed his nose gently. She heard him sigh contentedly and felt his arms tighten slightly. "You see, when I sat here I realised that there was something missing from my life and that something was you. I also realised that I was happy to be a part of your life in whatever capacity, even just as friends if that had been what you wanted. You loving me back was more than I ever hoped for."

He kissed her cheek slowly and gently. "Babe" he said and all was right with their world as they both turned so that the sun could bath them in its splendour and they could watch the majesty of the sun's farewell.


End file.
